


Heroes Can't be Brats!

by Princess_Reynolds



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestication, M/M, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Reynolds/pseuds/Princess_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"they fucking get ice cream and end up falling alseep under a park tree. The fucking end."<br/>as said by me a year and several months ago when I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes Can't be Brats!

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, this might be ooc (out of character). I forgot why I wrote this. Oh well man. Have some fluff I guess. Ah, just remember this is old. I don't write like this at all anymore; basically, I'm sorry if you think it sucks.

Big Nose panted softly behind America. The younger country chuckled at his little cliche joke and grew even more fond of the nickname he's given Russia. When Russia puffed out a hasty sigh, it blew against the back of America's neck, and he knew well that he couldn't resist it anymore.

"Yea. It's hot man."

If glares could make noises, Russia's glares would probably be the sound of America's neck snapping.  
Turning around to face his red cheeked sweaty faced boyfriend, America ran the things he would like to do right now in his head. Big Nose fanned himself harder.

"Why I think visiting you in the summer was good idea? I can feel my ice caps melting."  
"Dude. You know my summers are bombshell _righteous_. No one can resist them. That's why a bunch of your peeps always flock over during summer like it's going out style!"

"Well I'm dying for something cold and comforting right now Fredka~." Russia whined. _Damn him_ , America thought. _He knew that puppy face would buy his way into pretty much everything. It's because puppies are too cute for their own good. Next time he talks with his boss, he'll have to suggest outlawing puppies. And have them all sent to his house to he can sleep in a pile of wiggling ador_ \- America suddenly broke his current thought train in half and threw it away. He knew what would make this day totally better. Why didn't he think of this sooner?!

America hopped off the porch and spun around to face Russia. He grinned and said "Hey Big Nose, I know what we could totally do to make this summer day awesome! We'll get ice cream! Aren't my ideas great?! Let's go!" Without waiting for any reaction, he started marching down his front yard, and down the street. Russia continued to fan away heat as he got up to follow his over-enthusiastic boyfriend. Russia pondered to himself,  _did he just call me Big Nose?_

Their cheap Walgreens flip flops made smacking noises since America strutted proudly and Russia's footsteps always did tend to be loud. "Hope you're not trying to trick me into paying America." Russia warned with a playful smirk. America groaned. He took even more dramatic steps as he shouted "That was _ONE time_ bro. _ONE._ I forgot my frickin' wallet." America would be annoyed if Russia's laugh didn't automatically make him wanna grin. He'd settle with slightly-kinda-peeved-kinda-not-peeved for now.

The ice cream shop America had them go to was Cold Stone. America had to defend Cold Stone's honor when Russia giggled at the "girly" ice cream logo and say that there was a definite man points if he went to Cold Stone. The smell inside was of clean freezers, and just a perfect amount sweetness. They both took in a good whiff while waiting in line. Made them realise how hungry they actually were. They relished in the feeling inside the ice cream shop. Russia could feel his face regenerating from melting off.

"No way Rus, it isn't that hot. If it was I would of found a way to hero and stop the sun from being so hot!"

"But America, it's true! My face did melt off!"

"Nuh uh. Not buying it Commie Co. now what you gettin'?"

Strawberry on top of blueberry on top of Oreo creme filling, all topped with chocolate drizzles and pie crust. America gave it big sloppy licks, leaving the ice cream cone and his face covered in drool. Sweet cream on chocolate and strawberry, with cherries and whip cream and gummy bears. Russia took bites instead of licking. Some small, some big, some bites that would make Jaws lose it's appetite.

America opened the door out saying "Check this sweet weather Rus! Not even so hot anymore. Ice creams was still best decision of the year." Russia sighed a sigh of relief and agreed to a walk in the park. True to his words, the sun was now not attempting to turn Russia into a pile of unresponsive mush. He listened to America ramble, which was nice and a relaxing thing. For now anyways. "Aw man Cold Stone is so rad." _Lick._ "You have it at your place?" _Lick lick slurp._  "How can you even stand cold ice? Wouldn't you be sick of it? That's, like, _all_ that you've got there." _Drool slurp lick._ "You're so weird! Who even put gummy bears on ice cream?!"

"Give me one."

 

Russia woke up just in time to see America's eager finger reach for one of his delicious gooey gummy bears. "Ahhh, nyet! _I'm_ the weird one and you're not deserving of such gummy bears!"  
"What?! Man! No! _I'm a hero_! **THE Hero!** I'm like the most deserving! Give me one!" the blond demanded.  "Nyet!" was his answer to that. "Give it to me Russia!" he growled loudly.

"No!"

"Russia!"

" _No!_ "

America huffed and puffed and glared at Russia. He _paided_. He was going to have one of Russia's _damn bears_. Which was exactly why they wasted the next ten minutes yelling at each other, chasing each other around, and grabbing for the other's cone.

 

Under a large oak, America called temporary armistice.

Big Nose didn't leave his fighting stance till he heard "I'm definitely gonna get you good! Right after I sit under this tree."

America didn't make a single remark on how close Russia sat, not even when he draped one of them tree trunks he calls arms around him. Nor did Russia say a word when America leaned his head against him. He just layed his head on his in return. Slowly the energy which was once static and thunderbolts was only spark. Birds chirped, cars passed, people talked, America licked his ice cream away too loudly. Russia made crunching noises, similar to what you'd hear if you put bolts in a blender.  
America didn't notice his eyes were closed till something cold pressed against his lips and all he saw was black. Knowing he's probably put worse in his mouth, he opened up confidently. It was cold, little hard, very chewy and sweet.

 

"Mm. Cold gummy bears."

"Mm. Lously complaints from a spoiled brat."

"Heroes can't be brats."

"Heroes can't try to steal another man's gummy bears."

"You mean confiscate. I was trying to confiscate illegal sweets from a douchebag who wouldn't even share with his amazingly heroic boyfriend. I saved your life."

"You've saved me nothing but a broken heart at the expense of a dearly departed bear."

"....."

"I can you hear blushing America."

"That's not even- I wasn't even- Russia no I-... _Ah fuck you too man_."

"Haha. You know I love it when you use you New Yorker. And what is this " _Big Nose_ ", hm? Should I start calling you ' _Small Intelligence_ '?"

"Aha. _NO._ That's dumb and it's too long. You know what you should call me? Fucking Hero Savior of the Entire Free World."

"Hm. Not even tempting at all."

"Well, you know what's tempting right now? Taking another one of your bears."


End file.
